Niadra
Niadra is a broodmother created by Sarah Kerrigan when she battled the protoss on the remote world of Kaldir. Although she succeeded in preventing them from contacting the Golden Armada, one of the protoss ships attempted to flee from the planet and travel to Shakuras. To prevent them from surviving, Kerrigan placed a parasitic larva within the captured protoss colonist Lasarra and dropped the psionic veil that prevented her from being warped back to her people. After being teleported to the ship, the protoss attempted to warn the templar but died as the parasitic larva spawned from her body. Shortly afterwards, it began infesting the local animals kept onboard by the protoss and hid within the ventilation shafts where it found a safe location to mature into a queen. This broodmother was known as Niadra and she was given the task of eliminating all the protoss onboard the ship which she did through her zerg offspring. She along with her forces managed to successfully eliminate all the protoss and prevent any of the survivors from fleeing within escape pods. After damaging the vessels warp drive, Niadra and her brood became the only occupants of the craft but they were severed from the psionic contact with the Queen of Blades. As a result, Niadra decided to continue her queen's last directive in order to survive, grow stronger, and destroy the protoss.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit Larval Form Zerg Swarm |campname=Heart of the Swarm |baseunit=Larva |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Heroic |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=20 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Niadra's larval form had the following abilities: *Grow: G: Cost 100 biomass. Time 6 seconds. Transforms into a broodmother. *Parasitic Invasion: Q: Invades a critter. The larva merges and cannot be detected. However, it cannot control the critter except for the giant ursadon. *Consume Host: W: Usable within a critter, the larva destroys the critter and collects its biomass. Usable even from within the giant ursadon. Broodmother Forms Zerg Swarm |campname=Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Acid Spines |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Heroic, Psionic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=PRovides 8/15/30 |campcost=100/150/150 biomass |time=6 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva (see above) or earlier form of Niadra |req= |hotkey=G |speed=2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+1.4 |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200/250/300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Acid Spines |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=5 or 6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Later form of Niadra |produce= , roach, |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Niadra has the following abilities at stage 1: *Burrow: R. *Birth Zergling: W: Creates a pair of zerglings. They take 5 seconds to hatch. *Growth: G: By collecting 150 biomass, Niadra can grow into a larger form. *Parasitic Invasion: Q: Injects a parasite into a critter. This usually kills it and consumes its biomass, but if used on a giant ursadon the creature is controlled. The ursadon can be sacrificed for more biomass. At stage 2, Niadra has the following additional abilities: *Birth Roach: R: Creates a roach. It takes 5 seconds to hatch. At stage 3, Niadra has the following additional abiilties: *Birth Hydralisk: D: Creates a . It takes 5 seconds to hatch. She also loses the ability to grow. References Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Zerg Queen characters Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes